


stay home

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Post-Season/Series 01, mentioned malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a week for Lydia to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



It takes a week for Lydia to wake up. A week and Jace's undercover stunt paid off, or so he says because Valentine's in the Clave's custody. Izzy wants to ask at what cost, but he'd never name it, never put his self before him as a soldier. She pushes him towards Clary instead, hopes her mundane upbringing can get through to him. 

Only a week, and Isabelle is pulled from her lab and put in charge. She's not sure how the inquisitor pulled such a 180, or maybe she really never did care about anything but the cup. Or maybe she's hoping that Izzy crashes and burns, the last Lightwood to disgrace herself beyond redemption. Their parents are back in Idris with Max playing the perfect three person family, and Izzy only misses her little brother. 

Alec helps, thank god- she doesn't have any experience playing leader. Izzy can't promote him, not after the dropped wedding and kiss that resulted in the Clave asking for his resignation. To bring him back so soon would make people whisper about nepotism and this time, there's no Lightwood left to take up the mantle. Alec swears he doesn't mind helping behind the scenes. Izzy believes him- all Alec wants to do is protect his family, and he has to be flexible now. Magnus helps with that, and Izzy pretends she doesn't stumble across them in dark hallways; she's sure her brother has smiled more since coming out than his entire life before. 

Raj gets her when Lydia wakes up, and she's not supposed to take things personally, but she's really been hoping Raj would fuck up so she can ship him off to Antarctica. He's been nothing but efficient though, even keeps his opinions to himself- and maybe her glares didn't go unnoticed. 

“Isabelle,” Lydia greets, sitting up tall in her hospital bed. “I hear congratulations are in order.” 

Izzy sits beside her, marvels at how she's only been awake a half hour if that and already seems ready for business. “Thank you. How are you feeling?” 

“Well. The doctor says I will be able to portal back to Idris tonight.” 

“So soon?” 

Lydia nods, folding her hands. “They were just waiting for me to wake up, otherwise I was healed the first night.” 

“Right,” Izzy says, and she knew that, had signed off multiple times on a daily report that included the status of all hospital inhabitants. “What will you do in Idris?” 

Lydia frowns, her posture stiffening even more and Izzy wants to take the question back. “Work. Perhaps get placed at another institute.”

“Or you could work here,” Izzy says, and Lydia's eyes widen. “We must feel more like home than some random institute across the ocean?” 

Lydia's lips purse, “I don't think hiring your brother's ex-fiance would be good optics. But I would have stayed.” 

Isabelle grins, “Well then, it's a good thing I don't have to hire you. After a change in leadership within the first month previous heads, including interim heads, may become co-leaders without contest.” 

Lydia blinks, and she slowly says, “You're serious.” 

“I memorized that part of the law, you bet.” 

There's a light flush crawling up Lydia's neck, and Isabelle's fingers itch to touch. 

“Okay.” 

“In the interest of full disclosure, I should let you know that I find you really attractive,” Isabelle says with a mostly straight face. 

Lydia chokes on nothing, “You- what- that's- I don't- we…” 

Izzy buffs her nails on her shirt, hiding a tiny smirk. “It's a good thing you woke up today, I was going to try kissing you awake next.” 

“That's inappropriate!” Lydia finally exclaims, eyes darting around the empty room. 

“You're not my boss anymore,” Izzy says.

Lydia honest to god scoffs, and Izzy's stomach backflips. “Like regulation has ever stopped you before.” 

Izzy pouts, but her eyes are dancing, because Lydia is _playing along_. “I do aim to make you happy, and I know you like your rules.” 

Lydia sucks in a breath, and Izzy catches it with a sharp grin. 

“More rules perhaps?” Izzy asks, tantalizing images acting out in her mind. 

“Help me up,” Lydia abruptly orders.

“Too much?” Izzy asks, biting her lip. “I can-”

Lydia rolls her eyes, holding her hands out expectantly. “I need to go thoroughly brush my teeth. And then we're going to make out in the bathroom. And then we're going to talk about our goals for our first month of leading.” 

Isabelle grins wide, standing up and pulling Lydia up gently. “That sounds like quite the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([femslash trash](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))


End file.
